Happy Birthday, Professor Specter!
by Professor Specter
Summary: Hey! I promised a birthday fic, and here it is, in celebration for my 14th birthday. Rated for language and major raping. Too many pairings to write! Read on!


**Happy Birthday! **

Happy Birthday to me, Professor Specter. Or as many of my cards will say, Happy Birthday Stephanie. Couple rounds of a hair war anyone? **Cough** _rape! _**Cough**. Man do I have a cold. Too many pairings to write. **shuth** is smacked him/her upside the head. Read on!

e……………………..

All but Specter: God were dead.

Specter: **Smiles**

Everyone else: **Shudders**

Specter: I have a lot of people here, so did everyone get my gift memo?

Everyone else: **Nods, couple of 'yeah'**

Specter: Sadly, I would not be able to accommodate the gifts I would receive from each one of you, so only one per series. Now let's go down the list so I know everyone's here. Rei, Kai! You're first.

Rei, Kai, Tala, Bryan: Beyblade.

Sirius, Lupin: Harry Potter.

Bakura, D. Mage, Seto, Yami, Marik: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Raven, Starfire: Teen Titans.

Gatomon, Wizardmon, Renamon: Digimon: Digital Monsters.

Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream, Cheese: SonicX.

Sago, Mushrambo, Yakumo, Ryuma: Shinzo.

Kurama, Genkai, Hiei, Karasu: Yu-Yu Hakusho.

Riku, Sora, Cloud, Stephiroth: Kingdom Hearts.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku: Inu-Yasha.

Faust, Len, Nataku, Sasuke: Shaman King, X/1999, Naruto.

Musical, Haru, Elie, Plue: Rave Master.

Genkai: Got enough people here?

Lupin: Is anyone missing?

Specter: Hm… were missing two. Hey D. Mage.

D. Mage: Yo.

Specter: Did Chaos Mage get his invitation?

Chaos Mage: I did. Sorry I'm late. Yu-Gi-Oh!

Fujiwara-no-Sai: That goes for me, too. Hikaru-no-Go.

Yami: You play go? I _love _go…

Seto: More than Duel Monsters?

Yami: Maybe more than hikari…

Seto, Bakura, Marik: **Anime sweat drop**

Sai: You know Hikaru? **Anime ?** How do you know Hikaru! He's part of my consciousness! **Anime forehead pulse**

Bakura: Yugi'd love to hear you love a game more than him…

Yami: Shut up.

Specter: Stop the presses! Were still missing someone! **Cell phone rings** Moshi moshi?

Kenshin: Um, you know last time at the pen name celebration, Max hit the wrong switch and it turned off the lights?

Everyone else: **Few evil sexy grins, few forehead smacks**

Kenshin: Could you just come and get me?

Dark: OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, DAMN IT!

Hiei: Please tell me that's not him…

Sasuke: I say we kill him when he gets up here. **Draws a couple throwing stars**

Rouge: This 'him' sounds kinda sexy…

Hiei: **Draws katana, taps it against Sasuke's stars** Let's do it.

Specter: Kenshin?

Kenshin: Moshi moshi?

Specter: Ya might wanna turn the lights off anyway so _you _can make it up here alive.

Kenshin: If you say so. **Hangs up**

Specter: **Flips cell phone down, puts it away** Ladies, we might wanna step aside.

Genkai: Do what she says.

Elie, Star, Raven, Rouge, Gatomon, Rin, Yakumo, Cream with Cheese, Renamon: **Stands by door with Specter**

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama won't get hurt will he?

Cream: I don't think so. He's so tall and strong looking. **Smiles at Rin**

Cheese: Chao, chao.

Rin: **Smiles at Cream**

Specter: Be warned. We bite. **Lights go off** And no attacking Rin or Cream, or Sesshomaru and Knuckles will have your head!

Sesshomaru: Ooohhhhhhh, yeeeeeaaahh Sago…

Girls: **Anime sweat drop, Rin and Cream Anime blink**

Rouge: Damn this. Knuckles sweetheart, I'm coming for you!

Gatomon: Me too, Wizardmon smoochie!

Knuckles, Wizardmon: Oh sh-t…

Genkai: This is priceless.

Specter: Genkai, your in charge until I get back with Kenshin and Dark.

Genkai: Whatever.

Elie: What…? Oh, sure! Where's your hand…? Okay, got it. Let's dance!

Stephiroth: To say the least.

Karasu: Has your heat got you down, Kitsune?

Yakumo: **Taps Karasu on the shoulder** Excuse me.

Karasu: Yes?

Yakumo: **Punches Karasu across the face, knocks him off Kurama** Ow, my hand!

Karasu: **Anime swirl eye**

Kurama: Thank you.

Yakumo: Stay down, I did that for me 

Kurama: Hiei!

Hiei: Uh-un, that girl is dangerous! You're on your own.

Kurama: Oh sh-t.

Yakumo: Language Kitsune.

Bakura: Dibs on the dark chick.

Marik: Aw, you're sweet even if you got my gender wrong.

Bakura: ACK! HELP! OH SH-T!

Sasuke: Dibs on the dark chick.

Len: She's a goddess after my own heart.

Raven, Star: **Anime sweat drop**

Star: Raven, they are referring to you as the 'dark chick,' correct?

Sora: Um, **Blushes** Wanna dance, even though we can't see?

Star: **Blushes** Oh, yes. Bye now Raven.

Tails: I've never seen such a tall fox person.

Renamon: It's a gift. I've never seen a Digimon fox at rookie with two tails or sneakers.

Tails: They help me fly.

Renamon: Perhaps we should take the young ones on the balcony with Faust and Nataku. Genkai!

Genkai: They'd be out of harms way.

Tails: Hey Cream! Rin! Let's go out there. **Points to where Faust and Nataku are standing** Rin, would you mind getting Plue?

Plue: Pluuuuuuuuuuee…

Cream: But he's so frightening…

Cheese: Chao, chao!

Faust: **Smiles** It's all right. I only use necromancy for good.

Rin: Faust-san promise?

Faust: **Nods**

Rin: Goody! Otherwise Rin have to get Sesshomaru-sama on you.

Riku: Dark Goth is mine!

Sasuke, Len: Rrrr… **Anime forehead pulse**

Raven: **Anime sweat drop**

Hiei: Shove off; only a dark apparition can have such dark prowess to himself.

Raven: Feh.

Miroku: You're the one Hiei and Kurama always speak about, Genkai, right?

Genkai: Who's asking?

Miroku: Miroku. What happened to you?

Genkai: Kid, getting old sucks.

Miroku: But you don't look older than me, twenty.

Genkai: **Anime blink, thinking /**_I must've had a lot of reiki pent up if I turned back to my younger self…/ _**Looks back at Miroku** Wanna play?

Miroku: **Grins**

Len: Fine, we ask her, each one of us!

Raven: If I can't see any of you, how am I supposed to choose?

Riku: I have silver-gray hair and the Heartless outfit.

Len: I am a shaman, big baggy black pants—

Raven: Chinese and has a long ponytail?

Len: **Anime forehead pulse** That would be _Rei _with the long ponytail… **Eye twitching**

Sasuke: I am the ninja, drew the shuriken against Dark with Hiei.

Raven: **Squeals** Ooh, I pick you! You are soooooooooo gorgeous!

Sasuke: **Blushes**

Riku: Ep, well, Hiei, lay down bishounen.

Len: Same for you, Cloud.

Hiei, Cloud: Yummy…

Cloud: Len-san…

Hiei: Riku-san…

Specter: I'm back!

Kenshin: Rurouni Kenshin.

Dark: DN Angel. **Lights flash back on**

Everyone: Ah! (you know that pain when you're in the dark and then the lights turn back on? Yeah…)

Rei: Damn, Specter. **Rubs his eyes, is sitting on Kai's chest**

Tala: A warning maybe? S**itting on Bryan's chest**

Lupin: Hey, _I'm _the one who's being sat on; I leave the rest to your imagination. **Sirius laying on him in dog form**

Marik: Were evil, were Egyptian, were lovesick. Sue us. **Is sitting on Bakura's back**

Bakura: You forgot rapist in all of that.

Marik: **Shuth**

Chaos Mage: **Standing in a corner with arms around D. Mage's waist** You'll shut up if you don't want some _real _chaos.

Raven: **Is sitting frontward on Sasuke's lap** He's so deep and depressing. It's hot.

Sora: **Grinning** Who knew aliens were hotter than humans? **Star sitting frontward on his lap**

Wizardmon: **Has a huge slash across the shoulder** Innocent until proven guilty. **Gatomon sitting on his other shoulder**

Rouge: I didn't hurt him, honest! **Sitting on Knuckles, Knuckles Anime swirl eye**

Hyper-Sago: **Standing in corner back against the wall with Sesshomaru's back on him in a loose embrace** Cough.

Yakumo: I've never met such a kind, more deliciously beautiful creature in all my life! **Hugs Kurama, Kurama Anime sweat drop**

Yami: He, is soooooo creepy sexy-like… **Millennium eye glowing, is trapped beneath Ryuma**

Haru: Did I make some music out of Musica! **Grins, smacks Musica's a-s, Musica reflexively kicks him dead between the eyes** Ow! Sh-t!

Elie: He's a great dancer and, wow, has a bigger sword than Haru! **Nuzzles check against Stephiroth's, Stephiroth blushes**

Cloud: My sword is bigger, Len. **Strokes Len's hair, smoothing point down**

Sai: I'll be part of a new consciousness by the time this is over. **Sitting on Mushrambo's lap while Mushrambo braids his hair**

Genkai: Just 'cause I'm short doesn't mean I can't have some fun. **Standing on Miroku's back, Miroku Anime swirl eye**

Riku: Sora has some competition.

Hiei: Kurama has some competition.

Karasu: Aw, and you wanna talk about someone who's always offended and never appreciated for they're beauty.

Seto: **Shuth, then kisses him on the cheek** Mokuba commends me. **Notices Kenshin, pushes Karasu off him** Batousai, babe! **Hugs Kenshin**

Sai: That's only part of my name, but yeah?

Specter: OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH RIN AND CREAM AND THEM?

Faust: Relax Professor. The little ones and Renamon are here with Nataku and I.

Cheese: Chao, chao, chao, chao, ch-chao! **Nuzzles Faust's cheek**

Plue: Pluuuuu, pluuue. **Still shivering in Nataku's arms**

Tails: What _is _that thing? **Anime sweat drop**

Elie: He's a dog, silly! And don't worry; he shivers like that all the time.

Specter: Ooooooookay. People, our latecomer and, cough, uninvited guest… I give you Kenshin and Phantom Thief Dark.

Sasuke, Hiei: AH, SH-T! IT'S HIM! KILL HIM!

Dark: Oh hellsh-t…

Kurama, Len: **Anime sweat drop**

Everyone else: **Anime blink**

Rei: **Notices Dark's hair** ANOTHER ONE WHO STEALS MY LONG BLACK HAIR? FIRST IT WAS KARASU, THEN CHAOS MAGE _AND_ SAI! THREE IS THREE TOO MANY! **Anime forehead pulse**

Kai: Neko-jin rage… on high, hazardously. He drank sugar before we left.

Bryan, Tala, Specter: **Anime sweat drop**

Sai: Are you discriminating against us? **Anime forehead pulse**

Karasu: Wait! There is some logic in this!

D. Mage: This outta be good.

Karasu: We all have long black hair right, and Rei is jealous because he should be the only one with long hair. **Turns to Rei** Before you go and kill me, I am actually a blond so you can't kill me.

Kurama: **Shuth**

Sai, Chaos Mage: NANI?

Rei: Feh. Your raven haired most of the time.

Sesshomaru: **Eye twitching** _Feh? _FEH! **Anime forehead pulse**

Miroku: That was the wrong thing to say, neko.

Seto: Hey, Kenshin babe.

Kenshin: Hey Kaiba, get into a bed with someone else?

Seto: …Not yet. Can we be a threesome with Karasu?

Karasu: Say what?

Kenshin: Of course, Seto babe. **Hugs Karasu and Seto**

Dark: I have long black hair too. Discriminate against me.

Kai: Dark, I would suggest you shut up.

Bryan: Tigers eat feathered things.

Rei: **Pupils thin to slits, grins maliciously bearing fangs** Mehehe…

Dark: Oh sh-t.

Specter: Sh-t, schmit. Where is Rin and Cream?

Renamon: I'm watching them too, Specter. **Gazing at Tails**

Nataku: Beloved, I think she trust you not.

Faust: True enough, Specter?

Specter: Oh sh-t…

Cream: Faust sir, you said you'd be nice.

Tails: Um Cream? Faust isn't exactly the person you want to argue with…

Hiei: Good. Go poke some fun at him with your imperturbable composure, fox. It already drives Genkai up the wall. **Genkai shuth**

Kurama: I'll let Youko have the necromancer. I never thought you to be that slow Hiei, to think I'd go in as Kurama.

Hiei: **Anime forehead pulse**

Yakumo: There should be no fighting.

Elie: Yakumo's right. It's Specter's birthday!

Riku: Which is only significant because it means a big—

Len: Raping—

Lupin: Fiasco—

Mushrambo: With lots of babes and bishounens—

Sora: Party!

Knuckles: It takes hyper to a whole new level.

Specter: You mean you don't like it?

Everyone else: It's great, damn it!

Bakura: Can you say—?

Sirius: Rape fest on steroids?

Bakura: …Not what I was gonna say, but it works.

Tala: The madness never ends.

Raven: Oh, c'mon, Sasuke! There's enough Raven to share. Come're Dark. **Wraps arm around Dark**

Sasuke: **Anime forehead pulse**

Dark: **Wraps arm around Raven's waist, pinching Sasuke's a-s**

Sasuke: What the—

Dark: **Winks**

Specter: Genkai, you really let yourself go.

Genkai: A sexy bishounen can really hype your reiki.

Star: How wondrous! Master Genkai has found a way to reverse ageing!

Raven, Sora: **Anime sweat drop**

Sesshomaru: It's called—

Kurama: Youki in our case Sesshomaru.

Cloud: **Whispers something to Stephiroth**

Stephiroth: **Eyes widen, then Anime forehead pulse slowly appears**

Sago: Ooooh, yeah. Riku, I'd book if I were you.

Riku: **Anime ?**

Sago: Remember last time you discriminated against blonds? At the pen name celebration?

Riku: **Nods, looks around **Oh sh-t…

Yami, Wizardmon, Ryuma, Cloud, Stephiroth: **Anime forehead pulse**

Nataku: Don't you want to attack?

Faust: …I get anything that's left.

Musica: Do you think you should help?

Haru: Just 'cause I have the same hair color? Hell nah! You see who's he's up against?

Musica: That's the spirit. **Pushes him into Riku**

Riku: Desperate times call for desperate measures. You helping or not? **Draws sword**

Haru: Damn. I'm gonna kill you later, Musica. Decca force sword, empower!

Yami: Jump 'em! **Anime fight cloud**

Everyone else: **Anime sweat drop**

Specter: **Snaps fingers** That gives me an idea.

D. Mage: Oh God, an idea…

Specter: A good one I swear! I hadn't planned on doing anything besides talking, eating, opening presents, and a few rounds of—never mind. Anyway, since were all ripping off at each other's hair color, why not have an all out tourney with hair colors!

Those fighting: **Record scratch, they stop**

Ryuma: And we will win.

Kai: Were all game. You're on Specter.

Specter: Then head to my stadium ring upstairs! **Everyone stampedes upstairs; Specter grabs the microphone in the middle of the fighting ring **Ladies and gentleman of all species alike, welcome to the First Annual Tournament of Hair Colors! Now let's give it up for our teams, starting with the raven-haired!

Rei, Sirius, Hiei, Karasu, Miroku, Chaos Mage, Dark, Sasuke, Sai: Team Black!

Kai, Raven, Sago, Len, Musica: Team Blue!

Tala, Star, Knuckles, Kurama, Genkai, Kenshin: Team Red!

Specter: Yes, even though Genkai has _pink _hair, she is a variation of red and is allowed as such to be on that team!

Bryan, D. Mage, Mushrambo: Team Purple!

Lupin, Seto, Yakumo, Sora, Elie: Team Brown!

Bakura, Gatomon, Rouge: Team White!

Marik, Renamon, Tails: Team Tan-yellow-orange!

Specter: The most outnumbered team next to Team White and Team Purple. Perhaps a team up is in store!

Riku, Sesshomaru, Nataku, Haru: Team Silver!

Cloud, Stephiroth, Yami, Wizardmon, Ryuma, Faust: Team Blond!

Specter: Due to the uneven number of teams, this will be an every team for themselves battle!

Crowd (Cream, Cheese, Rin, Plue): **Cheers**

Rin: Be nice Sesshomaru-sama, but go get 'em!

Cream: Go Tails, go Tails!

Cheese: Chao, chao! Chao, chao!

Plue: Pluuuuuu!

Specter: Get reeeeeeadaaaaaaaaaaay…!

Teams: **Staring down each other**

Specter: Get seeeeeeeaaaaaaat…!

Raven: Just start already.

Specter: **Anime forehead pulse** Team Blue disqualified!

Kai, Sago, Len, Musica: No!

Specter: Fine! Reeeeeeeaday…! GO!

Teams: **Run to lovers shouting their name(s)**

Specter, Cream, Rin, Renamon, Tails: **Anime sweat drop**

Tails: Uuuuh, hu. Well. **Turns to Renamon** Maybe we should join the audience?

Renamon: Sure.

Specter: Wait for me. **Goes up to others, puts Cream in her lap so she can have her seat**

Tails: **Squeezes next to Rin**

Renamon: **Puts Plue on her shoulder so she can have his seat**

Specter: Cream, ya might wanna shield Cheese from this… You too, Tails and Rin. **Puts her hand in front of Cream's eyes**

Cream: Cheese? **Cheese lands in her lap, she puts her hand over his eyes**

Rin: Tails-san, Rin worried. Can I use your tail?

Tails: **Anime sweat drop** Uh…

Rin: **Grabs one of Tails' tails and puts it in front of her eyes**

Renamon: I never knew Digimon had such affiliation with each other… **Eye twitching**

Gatomon: GATOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOOOOOO…!

Renamon: This should get interesting…

Wizardmon: Oh sh-t, now I'm in real trouble…

Karasu: Hey, the only one allowed to give a light show is me!

Angewomon: ANGEWOMON! What was that Karasu?

Karasu, Marik, Miroku, Dark: Damn she is hot!

Renamon, Wizardmon: **Anime sweat drop**

Specter: Uh, boy… This has gone on for long enough. Hey Bakura!

Bakura: Talk to the thief.

Dark: Rock on Egyptian Thief Bakura! Hail thieves of the world!

Marik, Seto, Yami, D. Mage, Chaos Mage: **Anime sweat drop**

Specter: Get a room or dim the lights.

Bakura: One Shadow Realm coverage, comin up!

Specter: Miroku, Dark, Raven, Hiei! Help him out!

Hiei: That's not wisely advised on my part…

Raven: Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!

Miroku: Kazaana!

Bakura: Ring, bring out the darkest innermost depths of the Shadow Realm!

Dark: Just 'cause my name is Dark doesn't mean I can _summon _dark…

Sasuke: It's okay, Dark. The place is pitch black anyway…

_**HALF-HOUR LATER…**_

Tails, Cream, Rin, Cheese: Zzzzzz…

Plue: **Still shaking** Pluuuu…

Renamon: This has to stop.

Specter: Right. You gotta blue card?

Renamon: **Flicks her a card** This is gonna be hilarious.

Specter: DIGI-MODIFY…! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!

Renamon: RENAMON, MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOOOO…!

Angewomon: Oh hell nah…

Taomon: TAOMON!

Specter: All you people of darkness, **Cough** _Dark, Bakura! _**Cough **You might wanna shield your eyes.

Taomon: Talisman of Light!

Raven: Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos! **Dark shield forms, white outline of everyone inside appears.**

Mushrambo: Damn. **Talisman and shield vanish, lighting returns to normal**

D, Mage, Sai, Kenshin, Ryuma: Awwww…

Kurama: Oh well. It could not be helped.

Faust: Sai, she stole your Eboshi hat. **Points at Taomon**

Everyone in the fighting ring: **Looks up**

Sai: **Anime blink** Really? **Floats up next to Taomon **…You wanna swap?

Everyone else: **Anime fallback**

D. Mage: Sai, you're supposed to be furious!

Taomon, Sai: **Ignores him, swaps hats** Thanks.

Specter: Okay, you've had your fun. Time for presents!

Cloud: When do we eat?

Stephiroth: Scratch that, _what _are we eating?

Specter: We have cheesecake… courtesy of Rei, Ryou, and myself. And we have, Sesshomaru will love this, frappachinos!

Sesshomaru, Bakura: YAY! **Hug each other**

Elie: But first, presents!

Everyone: **Cheers**

Taomon: **Di-digivolves back into Renamon** Guys, c'mon presents! **Grabs Plue**

Cream, Tails: All right! Presents! **Flies down to others leaving downstairs**

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama, will Sesshomaru-sama carry Rin please?

Sesshomaru: **Retrieves Rin, follows Specter downstairs to main party area**

Specter: Okay, while them few are getting food, how do we wanna do these gifts?

Yakumo: Do it by minority, the series with the fewest amount of people first.

Rouge: Hon, nothing beats out majority, series with the most should go first.

Marik: That would be us thanks to the Chaos Mage.

Bryan: Alphabetical order of series, making us first.

Star: Please, is there not a saying on this planet of, 'ladies first?' The series with the most females should go first.

Gatomon: One problem. That's a three-way tie between you, us—

Knuckles: And us.

Tala: Although it's not best to leave her up to her own devices, I think we _should _let Specter choose, just this once.

Everyone else: **Murmurs, a couple 'yeah' and 'that sounds right'**

Specter: Um… Okay. I like minority first. But since there are a lot of single reps for a series, the first will be in alphabetical order. DARK!

Dark: Hell, what did I do now?

Specter: You're first.

Dark: Oh. Hold up… **Looks through his coat buckles** Aha! This is courtesy of Diasuke and myself. **Holds out a picture of him transformed with wings arranged with Satoshi transformed with wings.** No, actually, the credit is entirely to Diasuke.

Specter: Wow, he's really good. **Holds up picture for everyone else** Thank you Dark, and tell Diasuke I said thank you too. **Puts it on Present Table (P.T.) next to her **Who's next… Kenshin.

Kenshin: With my prayers you'll use it for good. **Holds out long thin package wrapped in few layers of tissue paper and ribbon**

Specter: Don't tell me… **Unwraps it** It's a katana, a reverse-blade one. **Unsheathes it** **to show everyone, then sheaths it and places it on P.T. **Thank you Kenshin. **Gives him hug** Okay, um… Nataku. You're next.

Nataku: You must forgive me; I did not go into major depth for your gift. **Hands her a clothing box** **(the ones you know what's in them 'cause they're so bendy)**

Specter: Don't worry about it, it doesn't bother me **Opens it **at— **Pulls out purple-and-onyx sash with the same designs as Nataku's** Oh wow, this is so beautiful! Nataku, did you make this? **Carefully refolds it, places it back in the box and puts on P.T.**

Nataku: Yes. It was fun. **Staggers under weight of Specter's hug**

Specter: It's gorgeous, thank you Nataku… Sai, swapper of hats.

Sai: And a player of go. So I hope you know what's coming. **Holds up a go box set—collapsible board and piece boxes** I also managed to part with one of my fans, a silver-and-crimson. It's inside.

Specter: Classic and sweet. **Hugs Sai** Thank you Sai. You gotta be me teacher though, k?

Sai: **Nods, puts go set on P.T.**

Specter: K, um… Sasuke. You're up.

Sasuke: A gift of ninja's everywhere. **Hands her ring of shuriken stars and a ninja headband (you know, like his and Naruto's)**

Specter: Awesome! **Puts headband on, links ring of stars on her belt** I'm sure there was some dispute in giving me this—

Sasuke: Hell yeah.

Specter: Double thanks. Okay, single reps for series is done, the rest is by whatever rule I apply!

Kurama: Which is another way of saying Shonen Jump your next.

Specter: _Why are you always right!_

Kurama: I'm smart.

Specter: **Anime forehead pulse** Faust, Len, you're up.

Len: Yeah, he took care of your gift…

Faust: Use it well, Specter. Remember I said it made you part shaman. If a necromancer can be a shaman, then so can a part shaman. **Hands her a rectangular package wrapped in black paper.** Happy Birthday.

Specter: **Takes it** Thanks, whoa! **Weight of package pulls her to the floor** Damn, what the hell is this? **Unwraps it from the floor**

Faust: My book of necromancy. I took out all the unimportant stuff; otherwise, you wouldn't be able to pick it up.

Specter: Rrrr, thanks!—Faust, and—Len! **Heaves book onto P.T.** Whew. Thanks guys. Sirius, Lupin. I hope your gift isn't that heavy.

Sirius: Not really. We were undecided on what to get you. We kept forgetting our previous ideas.

Lupin: So we got you a Remebrall, a Snitch, and a phoenix feather quill.

Specter: Doesn't it repel ink? **Places Remebrall on P.T., alts the Snitch fly in party area**

Kai: **Anime forehead pulse**

Sirius: Normally, yes. But we plucked ours from a special phoenix.

Specter: Ooooh…Yeah. Thank you guys. **Sticks feather behind ear.** Um, Raven and Star. Wazzup.

Star: I believe I answer, 'wazzup,' correct?

Raven, Specter: **Anime sweat drop**

Raven: Yeah. Anyway, I took care of your gift. Here. A shakra from Azerath. **Holds out palm with a tiny purple-and-gold shakra** Lean forward.

Specter: Way cool. **Leans forward, Raven places shakra on her forehead** Thanks so much girls. **Give Raven and Star group hug** Okay next is… Sesshomaru, Rin, and Miroku.

Sesshomaru: Rin, give Specter her gift. **Hands Rin a little box**

Rin: Okay, Sesshomaru-sama. **Goes up to Specter** This is from everyone back home, but mostly Sesshomaru-sama and Miroku-san.

Specter: Interesting. **Opens box** Another weapon? You guys must really love me. **Hold up a black dagger** Does it do anything besides cause mortal pain?

Miroku: It's made from a piece of the Tensiega and bound with a little of the Kazaana. It won't carry on to you though.

Rin: Does Specter-chan like?

Specter: Oh yeah. **Closes box and puts on P.T., gives Rin a hug** Boys don't wanna hug? **Pouts Sesshomaru and Miroku unfazed** Fine. Gatomon, Wizardmon, Renamon. Your turn.

Renamon: We knew there was another crest out there.

Gatomon: It just took forever to find.

Wizardmon: We present to you, **Grabs something form beneath his hat** the crest of Kongaete. **Puts it around Specter's neck**

Specter: Thank you. What does kongaete mean?

Renamon: It's meant for your ability to think.

Specter: Hey! **Anime forehead pulse**

Wizardmon: But when we say think we mean you creative prowess of thought.

Specter: Oh… Well in that case, shi-shi! **Group hugs the three Digimon** Whew! We are on a roll. Musica, Haru, Elie and Plue are next.

Plue: Pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Cream: Can't he say anything else?

Cheese: Chao, chao, chao!

Haru: Can't _he _say anything else? **Anime forehead pulse**

Musica: **Shuth** You can't fight her, she's a little rabbit and watch her kick your a—

Elie: Okay, anyway! Well for your gift we made Musica work those sword-making skills of his. Right Musica? **Claps Musica on the back**

Musica: **Anime lines over his face, forehead pulse**

Haru: Here ya go. Another weapon to add to your entourage. **Unbuckles sword around his waist, hands it to Specter** And Happy Birthday.

Specter: I was wondering what that was. **Unsheathes it just enough to see music note brand on metal** Thanks. That's three, sorta. Anything I should know about this?

Elie: It has a small bit of each rave stone melded inside. **Grins**

Specter: Sweet. Thank you. **Hugs Elie because Musica and Haru are fighting. Puts sword on P.T.** Take it to the balcony! Okay next is Kurama, Genkai, Hiei, and Karasu. Roll… that means get away from my frappachino, Karasu!

Karasu: Damn.

Genkai: Here kid. **Hands her black petal rose with pink thorns**

Specter: **Anime blink** Um, help me out here.

Kurama: The rose was, of course, grown with Makai endurance and everlasting beauty by me.

Genkai: It's pink thorns stand for me, a rep for my reiki I contained within it.

Hiei: Black petals are my favor. They can burst into flame without causing any damage to itself.

Karasu: Ask it to be a bomb and hand it to your adversary. It will not be harmed in anyway and will have regrown the way Kurama has it by the time the explosion recedes.

Specter: Wicked. Thank you, it is beautiful. **Rests it on the Remebrall, then gives four a group hug** Thanks. Now time for Sago, Mushrambo, Yakumo, and Ryuma. Enterrans and human are up.

Sago: **Looks at Ryuma** You brought it, right?

Mushrambo, Yakumo: **Looks at Ryuma**

Ryuma: Um… **Anime sweat drop** If I didn't?

Mushrambo: **Lifts him off the ground by his neck**

Ryuma: Okay, ack, okay! I brought it. **Mushrambo releases him** You're only getting this because I'm out numbered. **Flicks Specter three cards**

Specter: An Egg card, **Holds it up** a Black card, **Holds it up** and a card with wings like Ultra Hyper-Sago. **Holds it up** What does that do?

Mushrambo: Think of it as an accessory card.

Sago: Think about it, what does it let me do?

Specter: **Ignores him **Oh, thank you! **Gives hugs to Mushrambo, Sago and Yakumo** Ryuma don't wanna a hug? **Pouts**

Ryuma: _Fine. _**Specter squeezes him** Ow, damn! No I changed my mind!

Specter: I love you too. Hey, Riku, Cloud, Sora, Stephiroth! Detach yourselves from Hiei, Star, Len and Elie.

Cloud (to Stephiroth): An we thought you were evil.

Stephiroth: **Shuth**

Sora: Our faith lies in Riku to get your gift.

Riku: **Shuth** Happy Birthday, Specter. **Hands her clothing box like one Nataku's gift came in**

Specter: Ooooh, I can't imagine what this is. **Opens box** A Heartless outfit like yours! With a purple skirt, oh my gosh! **Squeals**

Everyone else: **Anime sweat drop **

Specter: Thank you Riku and crew! **Hugs all, nearly pops off Riku's head** Ah, omg, omg, omg! Okay, calm down. Right. Rei, Kai, Tala, Bryan. The generation beyblade.

Tala: I styled out your ripcord and launcher.

I picked the gear, attack ring, weight disk, and blade base.

Kai: Then I balanced their strengths and weaknesses to fit you.

Rei: And Hitoshi and I found a bit-beast. He was perfect for you. **Holds out a sparkle purple beyblade with sparkle black launcher**

Specter: **Squeals, grabs launcher** OMG! OMG! 3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!

Tala: Duck!

Everyone but Specter: **Ducks, beyblade goes outside and over balcony railing**

Specter: Ay, what's my bit-beast's name?

Rei: Dretara.

Specter: Dretara! Lightning Swipe! **Dretara attacks, cutting down half the backyard**

Kai: I think she likes it.

Specter: M-hm! **Dretara returns to her hand** I _love _it. **Hugs each blader individually, whispers **Here Kai. **Sneaks back Dranzer's feather as she hugs him** Alright! Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream and Cheese!

Rouge: When it's my birthday, I hope I get one of these.

Tails: Here ya go Specter. Sonic, Amy and Shadow say Happy Birthday, too! **Hands her square package**

Specter: **Lifts lid** Aw, nice! **Takes out the purple Chaos Emerald, a ring, a flower necklace and a pair of gloves like Tails and Sonic's**

Cream: **Flies up to put flower necklace on Specter** Happy Birthday!

Knuckles: Keep that emerald away from Eggman, or I'm coming to take it back.

Specter: **Puts Chaos Emerald and ring on P.T. then puts gloves on** Good fit. Thank you! **Hugs Cream who's closest, others group hug around her **That emerald will set ya back a few hundred thousand. Okay! Last but certainly not least, Bakura, D. Mage, Seto, Marik, Yami, and Chaos Mage!

Bakura: Heard form a little black shadow you've wanted this for a while.

Yami: So it was all a matter of asking and convincing him.

Seto: That basically turned into a war between magicians.

D. Mage: **Shuth** The Chaos Mage has your gift.

Chaos Mage: **Kneels down** Pretend you're pulling off my hat.

Specter: Ooookay. **Grabs his hat, fakes pulling it off then stops** AH, SWEET! **A Chaos Mage hat appears on her head** OMG! …Squeals then yells

Everyone else: **Covers their ears**

Specter: This has been my _best _birthday ever! And I owe it all to you guys. Mega group hug.

Everyone: **Mega group hug**

Sai: Hey, isn't there this song you're supposed to sing?

Star: As in the 'Happy Birthday to you' song?

Sai: No not that one, the other one. You know…

Kurama: Oh. That one.

Lupin: I sang it once when I was still teaching at Hogwarts.

Dark: Aw, man. Not that one.

Raven: At least it's short. C'mon. An a 1, an a 2, an a 3—

Everyone but Specter: _This is your birthday song, it isn't very long._

Specter: **Giggles** Thanks you guys. Well anything else you wanna do? We can chill and stuff… **Looks at everyone's suspicious face** Fine. We'll do it.

Everyone else: **Cheers**

Specter: BUT! Here are the rules. The roof is reserved for Faust and Nataku. Upstairs is for Youkais, Enterrans, and Evil Spirits. This level is reserved for the living, Digimon, mutated animals, and duel monsters. And my room is off limits, unless you're in it with me. Get lost.

Everyone but Rin and Cream: **Books**

Specter: Hey gals, wanna go onto the balcony?

Rin, Cream: How long are they gonna be?

Specter: As long as it takes. **Leads them outside to the balcony**

Rei: Nihau.

Other three: Ah!

Specter: Rei don't do that, you know we can't here you! **Stops as Rei embraces her and gives long kiss** But that's okay…

Rei: I made Kai steal Raven, since Dark and Sasuke like each other better anyway. Can we, **Glances at Rin and Cream** go see your room?

Specter: Sure. Rin, Cream, you'll be okay by yourselves, right?

Rin, Cream: **Nods**

Specter: Good. I'll see you later. **Walks out with Rei**

Cream: **Anime sweat drop** Rin?

Rin: **Anime sweat drop** Yeah?

Cream: **Flaps ears and grabs Rin, flying up to roof right above balcony** Do you like to stargaze?

Rin: Yes. Why? **Leans back on shingles**

Cream: We'll need something to do… This could take a while… R&R.


End file.
